Contractor shall furnish all the necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment, and facilities as needed to provide statistical and clinical coordination of contraceptive clinical trials. Trials may involve male or female contraceptive drugs or devices in Phase I, II, III, and IV of clinical evaluation